Frosted together
by AnnFrost56
Summary: Discontinued TT TT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: To bird of darkness... Yeah noticed that too I was going to fix it and return to my original one . I just thought I could try this thing out ^^ Ok zo here it is a new chapter one ^^**

* * *

You were taking a stroll one winter night. Everything was covered in snow, the trees, the benches, the lamp posts, everything. You felt colder by the minute so you stuffed your cold hands in your warm and comfy jacket.

You continued walking. You put your earphones on but when you took a step forward you stepped on a staff that sent you falling on the ground. You picked it up and stuffed your earphones into your (choice of item).

You examined it a bit when someone suddenly snatched it from you. He was a boy not much older than you. He was a very odd teen actually, he had white hair,wore a blue hoodie and tattered brown pants, which had frosts all over and was also walking in the snow barefooted.

You continued staring at him for a while before he noticed.

"You... You could see me?" He said and grinned when he noticed that you're following him with your eyes.

"Um... yeah. So, um I-I'll be going now."you decided to leave the odd teen alone rather than prying in someone else's business.

You walked a few steps and looked back at where the teen was but you saw nothing."Huh?" you were still walking slowly while looking back so you bumped into someone cold.

You looked at the person you bumped into and saw that it was the strange boy. He leaned closer to you and your face turned crimson red considering the distance your faces are to each other.

"What's your name?" he said breaking the silence between you two.

"I-I'm (name here). W-what about you?" you said quietly and walked a bit back from him.

There was silence.

"Hmmm," he leaned on his staff and grinned at you."Considering you could see me means you already know about me. So, why don't you guess?" He said and began eyeing you from head to toe.

You examined his every detail if something was familiar, but nothing really rings a bell.

He noticed that you're having a hard time."Look closely, (name)." He created some snowballs out of nothing with just one swipe of his wooden staff. _Wait! It all fits!_ "You create snow out of nothing...the frosts on your clothes...and you walk barefoot on a cold winter night."

"Go on."

"C-could it be... J-Jack Frost?" You said and looked at him straight in the eye.

"Bingo."he pointed at you and uttered a small laugh when your jaw dropped open.

"surprised?" he said and walked closer.

"surprised doesn't even begin to describe what I'm felling right now. Like some life-long dream was granted."

He pushed your chin up and closed your mouth.

"No way...You aren't joking right?" You said and began walking toward Jack.

"Yes way... and no I'm not well, I'm going to go now. You know... I have several other 'duties' to fulfill. Like playing and bringing fun to children." he said and flew off.

"I can't believe it... he is real..." You said and began walking home back at the spot you saw Jack.

~o~

"I can't believe it. She could still see me." Jack was half-way to the north pole and feigned a laugh.

* * *

**Done ^^ short I know but the next chapter won't be so short :3 well maybe a little bit .**


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a day after your encounter with the witty winter spirit but you still couldn't believe that he's real and you were actually able to MEET him. It was a weekend so you woke up a bit late and did some special bonding time with your parents.

* * *

**At the North Pole...**

"Come on North, I'm a 318 year old guardian, at least give me a chance to be even a little bit NORMAL." Jack was persuading North ever since breakfast to give him a normal life even for a short time or for a year.

"Jack, you are now guardian you took the oath and now you need to accept the responsibility and what ever you do you will never be normal."That stung "You have lived about fifty years or something of your human life, Tooth, Sandy and the kangaroo weren't as young as I was when they were chosen I didn't even spend half of mine. Think about it?"He said practically begging.

"Fine...but only a year and you have to be able to do both responsibility as human and guardian."North said and patted Jack'z shoulder and led him to his room. Jack fell asleep as soon as he lay on the bed.

"Yetis tonight you take a break from toys and make things that Jack will need for his human life.A yeti closest to North whispered in his ear."I know I know but if it would make him feel better this is all we can ones on the left make clothes, the ones on the right do his furniture,we'll have a very busy night."

**The next day...**

It was 5 am in the morning so you woke up and took a noticed that it became pretty quiet around the house "Mom?Dad?" you called out after you brushed your ~hair length~ ~hair color~ after taking a shower,you checked their bedroom and saw that there was no one there. You went downstairs and on the fridge is a note saying:

* * *

_Dear ~name~,_

_Your father and I will be meeting some clients out of town. Breakfast is in the fridge. Just heat it up ok? we love you_

_-Mom and dad_

* * *

**At Jack's new home...**

"Jack...Jack wake up were here at your new home where you will be spending your human life." North said and shaked Jack gently to wake him up."Huh? what?" Jack said groggily and opened his eyes.

He was inside a room. Only the things he really needed were there. A bed,a desk,light, and many more furniture that the yetis painted in blue.

"Nice."Jack said taking a look around but noticed that something was missing."Where is my staff?" He said and looked sternly at North.

"well, um I put it in your closet where nobody can see it." North said and pointed at Jack'z closet Jack was taking a look around his new home when North checked his watch.

"Time to go." He said and walked near Jack.

"You're leaving?"North handed him a ticket to a basketball game.

"what's this for?" Jack said looking puzzled and looked at the ticket more closely.

"You should see what other teenagers do for fun. And not just snowballs."North said when Jack was about to suggest a snowball fight.

"And you should also know about school It is at seven a.m. and your school stuff are there in your closet Now remember your duties if you miss even one of them I will bring you back to the Pole."North said the last sentence very sternly that it even changed Jack'z outlook of North.

And with a smash of a snow globe he was gone. Jack was all alone in a room of his own, living a life of a normal teen for a else could he ask for?

He checked the ticket "hmm... 6 p.m. at the court. sounds good...now to get something to eat." He said and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

**At your place...**

The doorbell rang.

"Coming." You said and took a break from your homework. You opened the door and your aunt was out there and gave you a hug.

"Are you alright?Is everything fine in there?" She said and pulled away.

"I'm fine ~aunt'z name~ and everything is under control."You said and leaned on the door after closing it.

"well I would really want you to go and cheer on my son on his basketball game tonight at 6. Think you could come?"She said and handed you a ticket.

"Oh you mean ~cousin's name~? Sure I'll be there after I finish my homework."You said and gave her a big smile.

"well see you there ~name~ and good luck on your study. Don't slack off you got that?"She said and walked away. You went back in and finished your homework.

**At 5 o'clock...**

You checked the clock and saw that it was time to prepare so you took a shower and tied your hair into a ~ desired hairstyle ~ and put on your clothes you grabbed the keys and made sure that the lights were turned off and left for the court.

* * *

**At Jack's place 5 o'clock...**

Jack was lying on the couch watching T.V. and was browsing all of the channels when he looked at the time. He turned the T.V. off and stretched "OK better get ready." he quickly got dressed and left for the court.

* * *

**At the court...**

"Hey ~name~, glad you could be here."Your cousin said and gave you a hug.

"Yeah, good luck out there ~cousin's name~."

He eyed you from head to toe."Is that really you? I can't believe it last time I saw you, you were this small." He said and made gestures of your previous height.

"well I better find myself a seat before everything'z taken." You said and walked off after waving goodbye.

* * *

**After the ball game...**

"And the winners are the ~cousin's group~ let'z give them a round of applause " A person announced and loud cheers erupted from the fans including you. After the game you quickly ran to your cousin and congratulated him. You noticed that he needed some rest so you bade him goodbye and left.

You vent out of the court before you bumped into someone cold.

"Ouch" you both said.

You opened your eyes and was surprised to see Jack Frost in front of you...AGAIN.

Jack looked the same way as you did when he opened his eyes and both of you only exclaimed one word...

"YOU?"


	3. Chapter 3

**My original story before it disappeared O.O still dun know why it did though... -_-' anyway, enjoy while I think why...**

* * *

"YOU?" You both exclaimed and people began looking at both of you strangely.

You stood up."I can't believe it, I am seeing you again?"You said and walked closer to him and pinched yourself "It hurt...then I'm not dreaming?" You touched his face and moved it from side to side.

"You." he pointed at you."You're [name] right? the girl I saw one winter night?"

You both nodded at each other's question.

"[name] it'z time to go home." your cousin shouted all the way at the other end of the street. You glanced back at Jack and at your cousin.

"So, um nice meeting you again, I guess."You said and began walking to your cousin.

"Yeah." Jack replied and began walking the other way while taking a few glances at you.

**The next day...**

You woke up early the next day and prepared for school You stuffed the books in your bag and ate breakfast Your parents still weren't at home so there was an awkward silence. You got your keys and locked the door then sped off for school.

Jack'z alarm clock was ringing endlessly so Jack annoyingly froze it. after a few minutes he remembered about school. His eyes shot open and he began cramming."Oh shoot I'm gonna be late." He said as he locked the door.

**At class...**

The teacher entered the room and the loud chatter of the students died away almost as instantly."we shall be welcoming a new student today, come on in." The teacher said and all eyes were on the strange teenage boy that no one has ever seen before. Except you. Yes, it was Jack Frost. You hit your forehead with your palm and thought._"School will be far from normal starting from this day forward."_

"My name is Jackson Overland Frost. People call me Jack."

There was a short applause from the girls and a groan from the boys. You applauded a little when a thought popped into your head.

_Where__is he going to sit?_

You quickly searched the room for an empty seat and found out that the only seat available was the one beside you.

"Thank you Jack, you can take a seat next to [name]." The teacher said and pointed at the empty seat He sat down and flashed a smirk at you and chuckled a bit when you banged your head on your desk.

**Lunch break...**

You and Jack vent out of the room and into the cafeteria. You and Jack weren't talking because you two wouldn't even hear each other through all the noise But over the noise a guy shouted out. "Hey Jack. This is a school not a circus you white haired freak!"

You were about to say something back when Jack pulled you away and shook his head. You just nodded and continued walking.

"what? to scared to fight back, you coward?"You and Jack continued walking until you both found a seat.

"So um, what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be a spirit?" You said quietly while taking a bite out of your sandwhich.

"well, I kind of asked North to um, make me human for a year. If, I could handle both of my responsibility." He said and turned to face you.

You were about to say something back when your Best Friend, [bff's name], sat beside you and best friend whispered in your ear.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend. I thought Best friends tell each other everything."

You almost chocked at the word 'boyfriend'. You took a large gulp of water and took a deep breath.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jack said looking at you with worry written all over his face.

"I-I'm fine." You managed to stutter you faced your best friend with your face in a deep shade of red.

"He Is Not My Boyfriend! and besides we barely know each other." You whispered into your bff's ear.

"Anyway, catch you later!" She said in a tone as if she didn't believe you.

**After class...**

"Now, I want you to group yourselves into 2 for the project. That is all, dismissed." The teacher said as he walked out of the room. When the teacher closed the door almost all of the girls piled up around Jack, begging him to be their partner. Even fighting over him.

You don't know why but when you saw those girls being friendly with Jack it makes you feel sick so, to avoid seeing it you gathered your stuff and walked out of the door. Jack followed after a while, when he was finally able to catch up to you he raised your hand high up in the air.

"This is the one I'm going to team up with. Right [name]?" He said and winked at you.

"Oh um, uh, yeah. I guess?"You said and the girls looked disappointed and vent back to the classroom to get their stuff.

When they were out of sight Jack sighed in relief.

"So, um can you come with me? I'm just going to buy something,for the project. we are partners right?" He said sheepishly.

"Yeah it-it's fine." You said and you both walked out.

* * *

It was very cold during the night, so you can't help but shiver. Jack noticed this much so he stopped and turned around to face took off his hoodie and gave it to you.

"Here, just to keep you even a little bit warm."You tried to give it back but he just forced you to wear it. When you and Jack arrived he asked you if you wanted to come in with him but instead you said that you would wait there.

"what's taking him so long?Maybe-" You were going to go in when an enormous hand grabbed you and shoved you into a sack.

"[name]? do you think the teacher'll accept this for the project?"

Jack went out after and saw a tuft of hair on the ground and he knows where this tuft of hair came from.

He ran to his house, grabbed his staff and just like that flew to the North Pole.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading hope you'll continue to support my one and only story . dun have time to make another one... I'll take it one by one to make sure I could update all the time I could...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so in this chappie your going to meet the guardians ^^ enjoy and Tooth doesn't seem to like the idea of Jack hanging out with and someone Private messaged me about having lemon in this fic? the answer is no -,-' sorry. I dun do lemon.**

* * *

From inside the sack you kept screaming and squirming from a distance you could hear a thick Australian language.

"UGH would you please be quiet even just today? Jeez I don't know why North would go far to even want a pipsqueak like you to attend the meeting. You Frostbite."

"Excuse me? let me out now before I sue you of kidnapping!"He didn't respond anymore but instead of being let out you feel as if you were being lifted from the ground.

* * *

From inside the sack you could hear 3 different people speaking .One of them was the person with the thick Australian accent, another with a Russian accent and the other had a female voice.

"Hello? person stuck in a sack here!"You squirmed from inside the sack and tried untying the sack but to no prevail.

"Ah yes Jack Frost what took you so long? we had a guardian meeting today. Did you forget?" You didn't respond or move for you were too puzzled why they mistook you for Jack.

Then an enormous furry hand took you out of the sack and you saw 4 people instead of the three voices you heard. A man in a red suit looked at a VERY large bunny behind him and smiled.

"Does that girl" pointing at you,"look anything like Jack?"

"well, she does have the jacket." the bunny joked and scratched the back of his head, the man however was not amused, the both of them continued arguing before a burst of cold frigid wind entered the room and in came Jack Frost.

"[name] are you okay" he floated near your eye level and signaled the furry creature to let go of you and it did. You fixed yourself especially your [length] hair which got messy inside the sack.

"Do I look okay to you? I just got strangled by a..."

"Yeti." Jack pointed at the furry creature picking up the sack.

"Whatever... and got kidnapped by a fat man, a huge humming bird, a mute, and an enormous bunny."The man in a red suit looked at his belly and then at you.

"I am not that fat!... Am I?" he looked at the people behind him and a man that looked as if he bathed in golden sand created a question mark on top of his head that made the tall bunny chuckle.

You quickly removed Jack's jacket and handed it over to him. Jack put his hand over your shoulder and brought you over to the other four people. The huge humming bird as you called her stomped her foot in the air and turned her back against you and Jack.

"Okay, North about the meeting I am SORRY, I might have gone if you didn't enroll me in a morning class. And by the way, I want you all to meet [name]." Jack took hold of your shoulders and pushed you forward, toward the other 4.

"who's she? Your girlfriend?" The bunny chuckled a bit and turned to see the both of you turning redder by the minute.

"NO!" You both shouted and the man in the red suit and the bunny laughed at the both of you

"Back to what I was saying BEFORE I was interrupted rudely. [name] is my new friend,I actually met her before I North gave me a shot of being a normal human." You gave them a humble bow.

"Oh and uh, [name]," you turned around to face Jack."The man in the red suit by the way is North, you all know him as Santa." North held a hand out to you and gave you a friendly handshake.

"The tall bunny is the Easter bunny,"The bunny looked at you and smiled "but I call him the Easter kangaroo," You giggled a bit and you think the bunny might have heard what Jack said because he looked at Jack, clearly not amused.

"This little guy is the Sandman, we call him Sandy." Sandy created a lot of pictures on the top of his head and you whispered in Jack's ear.

"what's he saying?"

"I honestly don't know. Almost all of us don't." He turned at the still angry huge humming bird.

"She is the tooth fairy, come on Tooth just say hi." She didn't budge.

"Is there something I did?"

"No, she's just not used to new people."

North stood beside Jack and gave him a weird look.

"what?" Jack raised a brow at North and then Jack noticed that he still held his arm around your shoulder, he quickly took it off and stared sheepishly at North.

"So, who wants a tour?" North pointed at the workshop and two yetis held a torch in hand and lifted them high up. Then a group of elves entered the room and held a banner that says:

**"Welcome, to the NORTH** **POLE."**

* * *

**How was it? need your opinion to make the story better ^^ ok? Please continue supporting this story... currently playing stick run so I feel a bit crazy - ,-'**

**Thank you for your time for reading my fic ^^ I REALLY REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE IT ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi ^^ I'm sorry for not being able to update, our teachers gave us a bunch of homework to do -_-' anyway, here is chapter 5 ^^ enjoy.**

* * *

"North... North Pole?" You touched your head trying to take in every detail of what was happening. You were actually at THE NORTH POLE. With the childhood legends.

"You okay there?"Jack grinned as he crouched down to your eye level.

'Y-yeah, I'm fine... I just really can't believe that I'm actually here at THE NORTH POLE." You grinned weakly and glanced at Jack.

"well, where do you think santa's toy factory is?" He played with his staff swaying and tossing it from side to side You almost forgot that the others were watching you too, when you did you inched closer and closer behind Jack and whispered something only Jack could hear.

"That was so embarrassing..." You could hear Jack chuckling in front of you. You stood a bit too close Jack's scent seeped in through your nose The scent of mint and pine.

"So, um, North, what about that tour you said about?" Jack took a hold of your shoulders and revealed you to the other guardians.

"Ah, yes. Nov come along." You, Jack and the other guardians follow North into the factory. Jack caught you staring curiously at the elves.

"North just makes children believe that the elves make the toys .." Jack pointed many different things that looked either funny or strange From behind you, you could feel Tooth's glares.

"Um, Jack why is Tooth angry at me? There must be something I did." The both of you stopped and let Tooth and Sandy pass you.

"nah, she just gets bothered by new people." but honestly Jack doesn't know what was going on with Tooth. When you finally smiled you and Jack caught up to North.

After some time the tour became a history lesson of the entire factory and HQ of the guardians.

"Hey, [name]," You glanced at Jack,"Let's bail... come on, I know a pretty sweet place here,come." You and Jack slipped away from the rest of the group, where Jack led you to a beautiful canopy of stars under the balcony.

"wow, this view is breathtaking..." You continued to stare at the twinkling stars. Pointing out the ones that caught you're attention. Jack on the other hand, wasn't staring at the stars but kept on staring at you.

You looked at Jack and noticed him staring at you.

"Is there something on my face?" You said and began touched your face.

"No, you just look very happy..." There was a moment of silence as the both of you stared into each other's eyes.

Jack cleared his throat and the both of you look away...

"I was thinking, [name]. You wanna go outside ? we could have a snowball fight. what do you say ?" He stood up on the edge of the balcony and reached out his hand to you.

You smiled and agreed. You took his hand and gulped when you looked down. Jack chuckled a bit.

"Don't worry I got ya." He dropped down from the balcony onto the fresh white snow.

The both of you started a snowball fight as soon as your feet touched the snow. After a while you were exhausted, cold and wet. You and Jack entered the factory again and you both saw a very angry North.

"Jack, where were the both of you? As soon as we came back here you were gone. I kept on talking and talking for hours Look, my tongue is like sandpaper now." He stuck out his tongue and felt it.

"Yeah, and we died listening to him." Bunny joked.

"North,we wanted a tour. Not a history class of the whole factory." Jack said.

"It's been a very lovely night, but I suppose I- we better be going now. we still have school tomorrow." You walked closer to Jack and pulled at his hood.

"Oh yes of course [name] be sure to help Jack 'fit in' with the other kids okay? I'll be leaving him in your hands " he smashed a snow globe and you and Jack were in front of the store once more.

Jack walked you home and the both of you laughed whenever the both of you remember funny things that happened that day. When you reached your home you watched Jack turn into a small dot as he walked away from your house.

* * *

**It's a bit short but I hope you all liked it ^^ and I'm gonna hold a... raffle? dun know what to call it. I'll choose one lucky reviewer every 2 weeks and that lucky person will get to date Jack ^^**

**I made a drabble series. Check out my profile to see it k? It's the least I could do for all of you guys that like [or love u] my story.**

**I'll pm you if you won k?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey you guys ^^ I really really really appreciate your continued support for my story I never thought I'd get this many review and follow and favorites ^^ I'm really really happy ^^ **

**Disclaimer****: I do not own ROTG... I only own my love for it ^^**

* * *

The sunshine shone through your curtains and the rays hit your eyes At the same moment your alarm clock rang endlessly so you angrily pushed the button and sank back into the sheets.

**At Jack's place...**

Jack was already half-way to school , seeing no sign of you he decided to pay you a visit He tried to avoid seeing some of your classmates on the way. When he arrived he stopped below your room.

"Yo, [name] you up yet?" He shouted , sighing he took a case North gave him, it may seem small but actually it's very deep...[ like hermoine's bag ]. He took his staff out and flew up to your window.

You were so deep into the sheets that it looked as if a pillow was underneath it instead of a human. He was convinced that you just forgot to fix your bed, before you moved a leg. He sighed as he opened the window.

_This_ girl...always_ leaving things open..._

He walked quietly inside your room, not wanting to wake you from your sleep. He walked closer and closer...

"Something about her... just seems so... alluring..." He knew that, but what he didn't know was what part of you was that made him weak all over. Searching for an answer to his question he looked closely at your every feature, your [skin color] skin, your [hair length] [hair color] hair, your smile, your [eye color] eyes? That he wasn't sure.

He moved his face closer and closer, 'till your faces were only an inch apart. He backed away when he noticed what he was doing.

"No, I can't. If I do...I'll get her involved." He looked hurt as he continued,"No matter what happens...no matter how hurt I get... if it's to keep her safe I'll endure everything..."

He flopped down on a chair near your bed staring at you while your sleeping as if nothing was going on in the world he never noticed that he fell asleep.

**After a moment...**

You woke up and opened your eyes groggily. Staring at the ceiling then at your clock after.

"So... I'm already late huh?" You looked to your left and saw Jack asleep on the chair. You wanted to ask him why he was there and how he came in... but the look on his face as he continued sleeping peacefully... He looked tired...

"I'll ask him later after he wakes up..." You sat up and slipped into your slippers. You walked downstairs and hed for the kitchen leaving a sleeping Jack in your room.

"So since Jack is here I'll have to make an extra serving " You tied your apron onto your waist and began cooking Jack your favorite dish [dish here]. Jack awoke several minutes later and he noticed that you were gone.

"Jeez, that girl moves around too much." He stood up and scratched the back of his head, he sniffed the air and he could smell a delicious aroma. He followed it and found you in the kitchen.

"Morning..." He leaned on the wall and fixed his hair, you glanced at him and gave him a sweet smile.

"Morning," He walked closer and took a peek at what you were cooking.

"I didn't know you could cook."

"You think I'll live out of fast food and easy prepare food? No way." You just stared at what you were cooking not even glancing at Jack while you cooked.

"Yeah, just noticed... where are your parents?" He paced back and forth the room.

"Oh, they're out of town." You replied plainly.

"Why?"

"For work." You placed your finished dish onto a serving plate and brought it over to the table.

"You done asking your questions?" You say putting your hands on your hips.

"yeah pretty much." He said and flopped down on the chair.

"My turn. WHY THE HECK ARE YOU HERE AT MY HOUSE " You said every word , every syllable clearly as you walked near him. The look on Jack's bewildered face was priceless that you couldn't help giggle.

"Okay, I was walking to school ,I didn't see you, so I decided to check up on you... I just got worried..." He said everything very fast you hardly understood it.

You took a couple of plates and set it on the table along with spoons and forks. The both of you started eating without saying a word to each other until you did...

"Jack," He looked at you,"Thanks for your concern..." He feigned a laugh and ruffled your hair.

"Sure thing kid."

"For the record I am not a kid anymore..." The both of you continued eating and this time you opened up a conversation. On the outside you pretended that Jack was JUST a friend... but deep inside you wanted to be something more than friends... 

****_No... it's just impossible... I'll just keep getting myself hurt... and he has probably seen better women... maybe I should just give up on this dream..._

* * *

**Okay now that'z that ^^ how was it? mind telling me your opinions on how I could improve this If you could I would be really grateful ^^ thank you for reading ^^ hope you all have a great day ahead ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone ^^ I'm very sorry I couldn't update very once in a while .. our exams are coming up -_- boo... but I'll still continue this fic for all the people who like it ^^ and for my classmates who also read my fic:]**

* * *

After that day Jack came to your house every time he had the time, sometimes even walking you home.

_My mind tells me to stay away from him... for heartbreak would follow... but why couldn't my heart follow? _You thought as you lay on your bed.

**The next day...**

"Hey [name], is there something you're not telling me?" Your best friend walked over to you as you sat on your desk, you looked at her and concentrated... _Did I forget to tell her the home work? no... maybe... no that's not right either... then what is it?_

"I couldn't think of anything..." You put your bag on your side and stared at your best friend. She smiled with a hint of mischief, that kind of made you regret why you ever asked.

"Rumors are spreading that you and Jack are dating. Is that true? People have seen sighting of you two walking together, and when the both of you were absent couldn't be a coincidence. Can it?" You turned redder by the minute. You stood up and slammed your hands onto your desk creating a loud noise , good thing it was only you and your bff present at that time.

"Jack and I-"

"what about us?" Jack entered the room with his bag behind his back. He walked to his seat and hi-fived your bff.

"How's it going [bff's name]?" The two continued to chat endlessly, you took this chance to escape but when you neared the door students came barging in, they blocked your escape The two of them continued chatting before the teacher came in. Jack took his seat and your bff whispered in your ear.

"If you think you got away this time, you ARE wAY WRONG " she went back to her seat greeting some of her friends along the way. Jack stared at you the whole time, you never looked at him. He was used to your old happy self, you always smiled at him whenever you notice him staring but now... not even a glance.

**Break time ^^...**

You quickly stood up from your chair and walked out of the room murmuring a few things from time to time. Jack watched you go out of the room and entirely disappearing into the crowd.

"Yo, Jack! head'z up!" A ball flew into the air and into Jack's hand.

"How's it going David?" Jack turned to face David a guy one year older than him [about 19. David cannot be 319 yrz old right?] 

"I see you have a good eye for women." He sat down on your chair and stared at Jack.

"what do you mean?"

"I mean [name]! she's a huge hit to all the guys around here, a lot of us already asked her out only to be rejected flat. seems like she doesn't care about anything else but studying " he leaned back and hid something in his pocket. Jack noticed this and stared at David.

"what are you hiding in your pocket?"

"what nothing... I'm not hiding anything." That was futile it's written all over his face Jack tried taking it away by force which seems to be the only choice left. After many tries he finally got it.

* * *

**Top 10 girls of this class:**

**1.[name]**

**2.[bff]**

**3.[frenemy or Abby if you dun have a frenemy]**

**4. Raven**

**5. Pip**

**6. Jennifer**

**7. Jemma**

**8. Jullie**

**9. Adrienne**

**10. Noey**

* * *

"I can't believe I wasted my time trying to get this from you..." He threw back the piece of paper at David who caught it in an instant.

"Ain't this proof enough that [name] is very popular? You'd be the luckiest guy if you were to be her boyfriend."

**At where you are...**

"I'm telling you [bff] there is nothing going on between me and Jack! Honest!" You and your best friend ate outside, under the shade of the mighty oak.

"Come on! Just tell me the truth already! He walks you home, and you ate with him during his first day of class. That cannot be a coincidence." she shoved a picture of you and Jack walking home.

"Those are just rumors, [bff] if you really are my bff you should trust me." You shook her shoulders as she continued looking at the ground.

"If you are my bff then maybe you should tell me the truth." She looked at you sternly.

"Why do you even want to know?"

" because- because I like Jack too!" You flinched and let go of her shoulders.

"Then again, maybe you really don't have the guts to tell him what you feel. If you don't then I'll take him away I'm giving you a chance. In three days time you never confess to him... I'll confess..." She stood up and vent in, leaving you there startled and puzzled.

_This__ was our first fight... all because of a boy? If I let her confess then would I be able to live my life seeing the two of them together? _

* * *

**OK that 's it ^^ thank you very very very much for your continued support ^^ I REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE IT! whenever I see a new review i check it out immediately and I just can't keep myself from smiling like an idiot whenever I read them! I am really sorry not being able to update much... but I hope I made it up to you guys with this one ^^ **


	8. Day 1

**Hello again ^^ I'm really really thankful for your supporting my first fanfic. I am really really REALLY HAPPY. And I just want to say...**

**I LOVE JACK FROST **

**that is all hehe. On with the story ^^**

* * *

You sat under the tree until the bell rang, students ran from every direction trying to get to the front door fast The gaiety and laughter from the students.. they laughed and played.

You, without a choice had to go back to class so you stood up, and walked inside A few guys saying hi to you from time to time and you reply with nothing but a weak smile.

The day kept dragging on, you didn't pay much attention to class and when you were called upon you were left clueless of where you all were with you're studies. Jack checks up on you every once in a while and when the teacher is out, tries to get your attention.

Those things usually made you laugh or smile. He dropped his act and just waited for school to end so that he could finally have the chance to talk to you.

**The long awaited dismissal time ^^...**

You quickly packed up your things and went out of the door. Jack tried to keep up but a whole lot of his friends tried to stop him so that they could ask him to hang out with them.

By the time he got rid of everyone you were already leaving school grounds. He had no choice but to fly off so that he could catch up. He looked left, right before taking out his staff and flew off.

Meanwhile, you were still thinking hard if you were ever going to confess or let your best friend confess first. Your heart was torn between your love for Jack and your love for your best friend. While you were thinking Jack was in front of you waiting for you to bump into him.

When you finally did, you never looked up. You murmured a short 'sorry' and continued the path you were taking.

"Hey, [name]. Come on, you haven't talked to me since like... this morning." He shoved back his staff into the bag and ran after you.

"I'm not it the mood to talk right now Jack, just leave me alone." You passed him and entered your house and locked the door.

"Hey, come on." He tried opening your door but it was already locked.

"Fine. But don't you dare talk to me tomorrow " You heard him angrily slammed his fists on your door that made you flinch. You waited until you couldn't hear Jack's continuous complaints.

From inside your house you leaned on your wall. And stayed like that for a while,

"I just don't know who to choose .. both of them... are just so dear to me." You sobbed there quietly in the corner. Jack was there at the window, he kept himself hidden just so that you couldn't see them. From the outside he couldn't hear anything you say of course , But the sight of you crying. It just left his heart in pieces.

* * *

**I know it's short... but I dun have much time to write or think of nev ones TT ^ TT I failed... but I promise I'll make it up to you by the next chapter ^^ Comments?**


	9. Day 2

**Once again I am here to bring you all a new chapter of Reader x Jack: Frosted together ^^ I am really really really happy every time I read a new review ^^ if you guys got some suggestion feel free to pm me or comment it k? Thank you very very VERY much ^^**

* * *

The next day...

You opened your eyes and blinked a couple of times, staring into the blank open ceiling. You didn't have the guts to see Jack after yesterday...

_""Fine. But don't you dare talk to me tomorrow"_ His words kept ringing in your head.

"How could I ever face him? I just made situations worse than they already are..." You stayed like that for almost a minute. Though the idea of skipping school was tempting, you couldn't do it JUST because you didn't want to.

You stood up and prepared for school.

At Jack's place...

He was already at the table eating the last of his breakfast. He played with his sunny-side up, thinking hard.

"How could I have told her that? Stupid .. stupid .. stupid " letting go of his fork he banged his head again and again lightly. He dumped the plate into the sink and grabbed his bag. While walking he stared at the ground. Because he couldn't see what was ahead of him he bumped into someone.

Upon standing up he said his apologies, when he looked up he stared. It was you. You put away a few strands of hair behind your ear and simply said "Sorry" and left.

Jack stood there completely glued to the spot. He wanted to go back home. David jumped on his back which sent both of them lying on the ground.

"Yo man, what're you doing glued there to the spot like that?" David put on a cap and walked alongside Jack.

"I see you're having an LQ with [name]."David said.

"LQ?" Jack turned to face David who lagged a bit behind him.

"Love Quarrel. Don't worry that's fine. Healthy even. No love life's always perfect." Saying that, David walked past Jack.

"I'm telling you, [name] and I aren't... you know... that." Jack ran after David and continued to chat about something else just for the sake of changing the topic.

Meanwhile, you already arrived at school , walking through the hallways completely ignoring the stares and murmurs of your fellow schoolmates. You reached your locker, you finally succeeded in opening it before it was rudely closed by Lucas, the cafeteria bully from before.

"what do you want Lucas?" You didn't look at him but tried for your locker again.

"Something I always wanted before. Never got the chance since freak with white hair always stuck onto you." You opened your locker completely ignoring everything he said and took out some books.

"You are never going to get what you want. Just because you're the son of the principal means you get to get everything you want. Even me." You walked past him and entered your classroom.

After class...

You quickly packed up and left school after leaving the room you were completely covered by the crowd of students who couldn't wait to leave school Jack quickly followed.

"Go after her lover boy." David gave him an encouraging push toward the door and a thumbs up. Jack turned around a did another thumbs up and ran after you.

In your haste you never realized that he was following you even when you entered your room he was there... just outside watching you from the window. He quietly opened the window, just enough so that he can hear what you were saying.

"I really am a coward..." You said as you flopped down on your bed.

"I can't even confess to a guy I like."

Jack was hurt... _So she does like someone .. I was just in her way..._ He was just about ready to leave.

"Jack... I'm so sorry... but I don't want to lose my best friend." hearing those words his eyes widened. He opened the window slowly. He wanted to know , he wanted to know if what he heard was true. That HE was the one you liked.

You heard the window opening and you quickly looked around to check if someone was there. You wiped off the tears from your eyes and walked close to the window.

Jack wanted to talk to you and clear up what had happened yesterday. He didn't like feeling guilty. He entered your room and your eyes widened.

"Jack?"

* * *

**Imma end here today :3 I'm really sorry not being able to update much. Trouble with the net -,- Yeah i vent to an internet shop and logged in. Funny thing actually, someone was passing behind me and I think she saw my pen name and yeah, she squealed and of course I got surprised cuz she suddenly did that behind me and she vent like:**

**"OMG OMG OMG I'm finally able to meet the author of reader x jack: frosted together I'm so lucky!"**

**All of the people were staring at us...**

Oh and congrats to hummingbird101 I think imma start on the date fic now :3 but may not be able to update the drabble today gomene...

THANK YOU FOR READING ^^


	10. Day 2 part 2

**Hello ^^ really really sorry for not being able to update I was grounded from the internet for a week TT ^ TT I hope this chapter could make it up to you guys :3 and I'm also thinking of maybe making a Hiccup x Reader fic...**

* * *

"Jack?" You quickly wiped away your tears and faked a smile.

"What brings you here?" You said simply not even looking once into his eyes, instead you directed your gaze on your furry carpet below.

"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday... I didn't mean what I said... I let my emotions take control... I hope you could forgive me." He inched a bit forward.

"Silly, of course I'll forgive you... It just came to me as a shock." You punched him playfully on the shoulder and he chuckled a bit.

"Are you okay? You were crying a minute ago." He leaned his back on the wall and stared at you, waiting for an answer.

" No I'm just tired don't worry." You walked to your bed, before Jack took hold of your wrist and pulled you.

"You're lying... I know you [name], will you please just tell me what's going on with you?" He tightened his grip on your wrists. You didn't want to tell him and you were going to keep your decision.

"Just go Jack... Leave for all I care." _I don't want you to leave but you just have to..._

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on." He said sternly. You stayed quiet for a long time, you didn't know what to say. But Jack was fed up, fed up with you ignoring him, fed up that you were lying to him.

"Look, [name]" He let go of your wrist and held your shoulders tight."Being the kid who I always was for who knows how long, I feel really awkward when it comes to these kind of situations and expressing my feelings, please just listen to me."

You nodded and waited for what he was going to say.

"Look I'll just go straight to the point okay? I-I l-l-love you..."

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"what did you say?" Tears were forming on the edges of your eyes. You wanted to cry of sheer happiness but something is stopping you.

"I said I love you... and I always will." He gave you a loving embrace.

"So if you want me to go... I'll go." He pulled away and walked toward the window.

"Jack... don't. Don't go... I-I have something to say too..." He turned around and faced you.

"I..."

_I'm sorry [bff]_

"I love you too..." You gave him a hug and it took a few moments before he hugged you back. This time you let your tears fall.

"Hey, don't cry... don't worry I'll never leave you if that'z the last thing I'll do..."

The two of you stayed there relieved knowing that they loved each other and nothing in the world could ever matter as long as you had each other...

* * *

**Don't worry about the bff thing k? I've got it all planned out ^^ hehe and about the Hiccup fic mind commenting if it's a yes or no?**


	11. Day 3

**Hello** **again ^^ I'll won't be able to update in 3 days .. we got camping at our school and I figured maybe I could get some inspiration... you know .. and thank you very very very much for your continued support ^^**

* * *

The day passed by so quickly, in the morning you felt happier than can ever be before the thought of your bff popped in, it simply took away all your happiness away. _I wonder what I'm going to say to her... why must life be so complicated?_

Even when you were walking you thought of only one thing.

"hey, what're you thinking about first thing in the morning?" A cold hand touched your shoulder, and of course only one person could be that cold.

"Oh, Jack." You turned around to face him and gave him a fake smile.

"Oh it's nothing, I just got my head up in the clouds. That'z all." You said and the two of you continue walking to school , greeting some friends as you passed by. You and Jack enter school and separate because his locker was on the other end you wave goodbye and walk to yours.

You opened your locker and took out some books you'll be needing for the day.

"I see you finally got the guts to confess huh?" A familiar voice said from behind you.

"[bff's name]... yeah, I guess I did. I'm sorry." You said and held your face down. There was no way you could face her now.

"Don't be I never really even liked him. It's his best friend I got my eyes on." surprised you turned around and stood there staring at your best friend in disbelief.

"I have great acting skills huh? You think maybe I should try out for the theater?" Your best friend winked at you.

"Do you have any idea what I've been through because of your acting? You think you could just come back and say you just made up the whole thing?" You shrieked.

"One, I did that so that you could finally confess. Two, David was in on it." She winked at someone behind you and there he was, David, giving her a thumbs up.

"You two are so going to pay." You clenched your fists and happily chased the two, You threw your book at David who ducked and unfortunately the book hit Jack who hit him on the face and fell down to the floor.

"what an odd bunch we are." You all laugh and ran into your classroom.

**Meanwhile****...**

"Jeez, what does that girl see in that white haired freak that I don't have?" Lucas was thrashing about in a dark alley behind the school.

"Yes, what does he have?" A voice beckoned to him from the dark shadows. Lucas stopped dead in his tracks.

"who's there?" He tried to act brave but the hint of fear could be heard from his voice.

"My name is Pitch. Pitch Black. However you people call me the Boogeyman." A tall figure emerged from the shadows, he had black skin and gleaming yellow eyes.

"Come, join me and together we could make him pay." He stretched an arm over to Lucas, a moment passed

"Remember, the girl? she could be all yours." Pitch said in an inviting manner,

"Deal." Lucas took the nightmare king's hand and shook it. Pitch's evil laugh rang in the dark alley not a mouse or roach stirred.

"I welcome you, Lucas as the nightmare prince..."

* * *

**Tell me your comments ^^ I'm already starting on the Hiccup fic... I am nov being sucked into the wonderful world of httyd and dragons... :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ello it's me again, I'm really sorry for not being able to update that much. My whole body ached because of our three day camp, we vent hiking -_-... Oh well, thank you for supporting ^^ and I also made 2 chapters of my Hiccup fic. Just check out my profile if you wanna read ^^ Thank you.**

* * *

**At class...**

"Class don't forget the exam tomorrow , you better study up. Unless you don't want to graduate."The teacher packed up his books and a loud groan came from all the students in class.

"Oh, shoot I forgot, great now I have to cram**!"** Jack stared at you for a whole minute before you noticed.

"what?" You said shooting a mad glare at you.

"Nothing, you just look beautiful even though you're angry." what he said made you blush so you playfully punched him on the shoulders.

"Come on, I've still got to study back at home. want to study with me?" You suggested as you packed up your stuff.

"But if saying yes means I'll get to spend some time with you then yeah sure." He put his hand around your shoulder and the two of you walk to your house.

**After a few minutes of studying...**

"I'm bored. Why don't we just go and do something fun instead of studying ? we could have a snowball fight or something " Jack suggested as he leaned on the chair, rocking it slightly.

"No, we have a very important exam, if we don't get a passing grade we won't get a future." You noticed Jack didn't answer back so you looked at him who was giving you a blank stare.

"hello, dead person here." He said pointing to himself.

"Fine, then MY future is at stake " You continued studying trying to ignore Jack's noise as he slept , played or ate. Jack became quiet for a minute, you can't help but think something was wrong so you turned to face him. He was staring at bright lights shoving from your window.

"I have to go. North's calling me." He reached for his staff and pecked your cheek.

"It won't be long, I promise." You opened the window for him and watched him disappear into the night sky before returning to the table.

**At the pole...**

Many Yetis and elves were still busy, well mostly the yetis . Jack entered the place and flew off to where they always meet up at, the globe. Upon reaching the area he saw the tooth fairy still telling random addresses to the forms, Bunnymund by the fire, Sandman asleep and of course North pacing back and forth, a frown on his face.

"Hey, what's going on? Why is everyone suddenly so... serious?" Jack rested his staff on his shoulders and floated above the guardians.

"Pitch, has returned... and I'm afraid he's not alone..." The guardians flinch at the nightmare king's name knowing that he has returned not once, not twice but thrice. Trying to take revenge. It was hard enough for them to battle Pitch alone, but now that he has a partner, things won't look so good.

"Come on guys , we already took him down, We'll be able to do it again. You have to believe in me." Jack cheered the guardians out of their misery until they were finally able to start a meeting.

**Back at your place...**

It's been hours after Jack left and you have already finished studying. You sighed and walked over to the window waiting for him. But deep in the shadows someone was watching... waiting for the same person to come.

* * *

**Once again thank you for reading ^^ feel free to give some suggestions or something hehe. And sorry again for not being able to update really really really sorry -_-**


	13. Chapter 13

**HI ^^ thank you for your continued support. I never really thought that people would like my stories, that's why I'm very grateful to y'all. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

You woke up and found yourself already asleep on your couch. You stare at the clock.

"well, looks like Jack bailed." You sighed deeply as you stood up and slid into your comfy furry slippers. You smile at the sudden warmth at the tip of your toes You stumble on your way to the bedroom because you cursed Jack under your breath for leaving you alone and lying.

After getting dressed you brushed your [hair length], [hair color] hair and put a ribbon to spice up your outfit. You locked the door and brought out your notes and read it while you were walking.

You weren't looking at where you were walking at so you bump on a lamp post.

"Ouch." You say rubbing your forehead.

"So, miss [last name]. Have you thought about my request?" That voice instantly sent waves of anger to your nerves. Lucas, the one and only. You didn't even glance at him as you picked up the books that fell to the ground. So you didn't see the change in his skin color and gleaming yellow eyes.

"Nope, and I'll never consider it." you say as you continued reading and walking down your path. You felt cold hands on your face. You didn't need to open your eyes to see whoever it was.

"please take your hands off." You say as you tried prying his hands off your face.

"Sorry I took so long last night. North had a VERY long meeting. Believe me I didn't listen to him. Even a word " You sighed in relief as he finally got those cold hands off you. You didn't talk to him for you were too busy reading your notes.

**After the test...**

"I bet you couldn't answer the question on the paper. Am I right Jack?" You guessed , a hint of insult in your voice.

"Pzzh, it was a piece of cake. I didn't even have to review History class." he boasted.

"How come?" You say slightly interested.

"Hello I'm 318 yrs old. I'm bound to have have seen what really happened.

"Uh-huh. Jack I have a question for you..." You say solemnly.

"You do? Then let's hear it." He said directing his gaze at you.

"How did you die?" he flinched." Last night you called yourself a dead person. If you don't want to tell me, it's fine." You touched his hand and felt the cold.

"well all I remember was me and my sister, we wanted to go ice skating but the ice was thin so it cracked each time we made a step . Being the older brother I had to take full responsibility over what happens to her. I managed to save her but I fell through the ice. It was a small price to pay for her life. At least I did something else rather than joking around." You weaved your fingers with his and stared into his eyes.

You kissed him on the lips rather quick. So quick that Jack felt as though a part of him was missing.

"You do realize that was our first kiss." He said as he cupped your cheeks.

"Oh I'm sorry, I never really seen you make your move. Did you want to make the first move?" You said sarcastically.

"Heh that's what I like most about you." You blushed so hard that you felt as though you were a tomato when Jack suddenly kissed you and this lasted for a long time.

"Heh, savor the time you have left with each other." A sickening laugh filled the room.

* * *

**Comments****?suggestion? Feel free to comment w****hat you think about it and again sorry for not being able to update I joined a quiz bee ^^ And kyiomi I'll update the Hiccup fic first ok? But I already started on yours, I might post it tomorrow. Bye-bye ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Um... thank you for your continued support. I'm really really sorry for not being able to update. My cousin borrowed my laptop saying it was for personal reasons... anyway on with the story ^^**

* * *

"bye Jack see you tomorrow." You gave him a flying kiss and smiled before shutting the door to your home. You leaned on the door before locking it then your smile faded.

"Jack suffered that much. Who would have thought that even a guy like him has that big of a problem. I guess behind every smile is loneliness." You said as you remembered Jack's story.

You hopped off to bed and took a quick snooze. It's Saturday tomorrow so you could take the rest of the day off without going anywhere tomorrow, or so you thought.

The night turned and day quickly followed. You opened your eyes and you wondered where the cold air could have come from.

"I swear I closed the window last night." You groggily stood up and closed the window. Just being near the source of cold air already sent shivers.

You plopped back onto the bed and lay down.

_"Hmm... my bed's colder than last night." _You opened your eyes again and took off the covers there you saw Jack laughing at you.

"When did you come in?" You asked still too tired to argue. Instead you lay back on the bed and covered yourself with a few more layers.

"Last night, I had a feeling that someone or something was following you and I just can't rest until I find out that your safe." Jack said hugging you.

"Then you were worried?" W_hat kind of question is that?_ You thought angrily at yourself moments after you asked the question.

"Well yeah. I mean after losing my sister I couldn't possibly bear to lose you. Especially you." The two of you lay there on the bed and you never realized that you fell asleep.

A few minutes later you woke up and your eyes shot open. You weren't in your room anymore. It was dark... and cold. You were laying on the cold floor. You saw mice scurrying in the trash trying it's best to look for food. You stood up and walked over to a door, but the moment you were about to reach for the knob dark sand-like horses appeared in front of you blocking your path.

"Awake already?" A voice beckoned you from the shadows. You turned around and behind you came a man. He was tall and had dark skin with yellow gleaming eyes that shone in the dark atmosphere.

"I never really knew that your friend here could hold such incredible power! Enough to destroy the guardians once and for all! Oh and don't worry your little _boyfriend_ Jack is having a formal meeting with the nightmare prince." He kept waving his sand sending more dark sand horses to come out from the ground.

_"Jack?" _

* * *

**Ok you're all probably angry at me because I have left the story for so long and when I finally update I'd give a short and crappy one... I am sorry. I just had my laptop returned and I had writer's block... BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTERS ARE GONNA BE GREAT! (well at least I think they would be...)**


	15. not an UPDATE

**I'm really sorry for not being able to update... I thought that maybe I'd finish off the Hiccup fic first... cuz it's almost done... just a few chapters left... I'm really really really sorry!**


	16. not an UPDATE 2

**Hey...not an update...but I have pretty bad news guys... my mom told me I couldn't continue this fic cuz the plot I made wasn't really for my age bracket...but if someone is willing to continue this for me I'll be more than glad to give it to you :) Thank you for the support you guys have given me... I failed you all TT ^ TT**

**~Goodbye my Jack fic ._.**


	17. Announcement

**Thank you very much Shevil Devil for being interested in continuing this for me :D So if any of you read this and really want to continue the fic. you could go on to Shevil Devil ^^ and I'm willing to make any reader inserts as long as I know the character :D **

**~AnnFrost56**


End file.
